


Lazarus Rising

by crowleys_demon_lover



Series: No Rising in the Mystery Spot With A Fever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_demon_lover/pseuds/crowleys_demon_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's POV of getting brought back from Hell, intent on finding out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Raised Me? Time To Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes Dean and Sam to someone who might just be able to find out who raised Dean from hell. But it comes at a price.

In the motel room, Me and Bobby were sat on the couch and Sam brought is both a beer, then sat opposite me.  
“So, what were you doing around here if you weren’t digging me out of my grave?” I asked him, opening my beer.  
“Well, once I figured I couldn’t save you, um, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback,” Sam answered.  
“All by yourself? Who do you think you are, your old man?” Bobby accused.  
When I saw something, I frowned and cross toward it.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m sorry Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up,” Sam looked over to Bobby.  
I picked up what I’d seen; a pink flowered bra.  
“Oh yeah, I really feel your pain,” I said and held it up and Sam laughed a little, embarressed  
“Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee,” he continued. “And out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here?”  
“When?” I asked.  
“Yesterday morning.”  
“When I busted out," I looked at Bobby and raised my eyebrows.”  
“You think these demons are here ‘cause of you?” Bobby asked me.  
“But why?” Sam looked confused.  
“Well, I don’t know - some badass demon drags me out and now this? It’s gotta be connected somehow,” I looked at the both of them.  
“How you feelin’, anyway?” Bobby looked at me, hie eyes narrowed.  
“I’m a little hungry,” I shrugged.  
“No. I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?”  
“Or demonic?” I raised my eyebrows. “Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I’m me?”  
“Yeah. Well, listen. No demon’s letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They’ve gotta have something nasty planned.”  
“Well, I feel fine,” I nodded.  
“Okay, look, we don’t know what they’re planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help,” Sam told us both.  
“I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she’s heard the other side talking,” Bobby suggested.  
“Hell yeah, it’s worth a shot!” I agreed.  
“I’ll be right back,” he stood and left.  
“Hey wait,” Sam stood up at the same time. “You probably want this back.”  
I watched him reach into his collar and pulled out a cord, my amulet. He placed it in my hand and I looked at it, touched.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
“Yeah, don’t mention it.” I put on my amulet and then he asked, “hey Dean, what was it like?”  
“What? Hell? I don’t know. I must have blacked out. I don’t remember a damn thing,” I told him.  
“Well, thank god for that,” he nodded.  
“Yeah,” I agreed.  
Later on in the bathroom, I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror; I ran a hand over my chin and leant forward on the sink before the flashback kicked in.  
The same one, me suspended by chains, screaming above the eerie sounds that surrounded me.  
I pulled myself out of the flashback looked away from the mirror, confused.  
Out in the parking lot, Bobby led me and Sam down a set of steps.  
“She’s about four hours down the interstate. Try and keep up.”  
Bobby got into his car and Sam said, “I assume you’ll wanna drive,” before throwing me the keys to my baby.  
“Oh, I almost forgot!” I laughed and approached her, running my hand over her, lovingly. “Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?”  
When I sat in front of the wheel, I saw an iPod plugged into the stereo and stared at it.  
When my brother got into the passenger seat, I glared at him.  
“What the hell is that?”  
“That’s an iPod jack,” he replied.  
“You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up,” I sneered at him.  
“Dean, I thought it was my car.”  
I shook my head before sighing and starting her up; Vision by Jason Manns began to play and I rolled my eyes, then glared at Sam.  
“Really?”  
He shrugged, innocently.  
I pulled the iPod out of the jack, cutting off the music and tossed it into the back seat.  
About an hour later, we were back in our familiar places and were having a heart-to-heart on a dark road.  
“There’s still one thing that’s bothering me,” I started.  
“Yeah?” Sam looked at me.  
“Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or . . .got bit,” I laughed at myself, I was so funny.” “How’d you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you.”  
“Well, she tried. She couldn’t.”  
“What do you mean ‘she couldn’t’?” My face screwed up, confused.  
“She fired this, like, burning light at me and . . .didn’t leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something,” Sam shrugged.  
“Immune?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that.”  
“Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?” I asked him.  
“Dead. For now,” he said, with his all-too-common sturgeon face  
I bit my lip, not exactly sure I wanted to ask but thought ‘what the hell’.  
“So you’ve been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?”  
“No,” Sam replied, innocently.  
“You sure about that? Well, I mean, you that you’ve got . . .immunity, whatever the hell that is . . .just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you’ve go going on,” I shrugged.  
“Nothing. Dean. Look, you didn’t want me to go down that road. It was practically your dying wish,” Sam said, exasperated.  
“Yeah, well, let’s keep it that way.”  
I kept my eyes on the road while Sam sat there, quiet and brooding.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Finally, hours later, we all got to the pyschic’s house and Bobby knocked on the door.  
A woman opened it and she must have been in her thirties.  
“Bobby!” She cried out.  
She pulled him into a hug and briefly, lifted him off the ground; me and Sam looked at each other.  
“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Bobby told her.  
She stepped back and looked me and Sam up and down, approvingly.  
“So, these are the boys?”  
“Sam, Dean. Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state,” Bobby introduced her.  
She was beautiful and couldn’t resist a flirty, “hey.”  
“Hi,” Sam said, obviously feeling a little awkward.  
“Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back on the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual,” she flirted back.  
“If you say so.”  
“Come on in,” Pamela invited all three of us, first Bobby and then me, then Sam, and closed the door behind us.  
“So, you hear anything?” Bobby got straight to the point.  
“Well. I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits,” Pamela answered. “No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why.”  
“So, what’s next?” He asked.  
“A séance I think. See if we can see who did the deed.”  
“You’re not gonna summon the damn thing here,” Bobby said in disbelief.  
“No, I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal,” she reassured him.  
“I’m game.” I stepped forward.  
In the séance room, Pamela spread a black tablecloth, covered in symbols, over a small table. Both me and Sam looked at it warily and when she squatted down in front of a cabinet, I cocked my head at the tattoo on her lower back that read: ‘Jesse Forever’, and nudged Sam, who also looked.  
“Who’s Jesse?” I asked her.  
She laughed and replied, “well, it wasn’t forever.”  
“His loss,” I flirted with her.  
Pamela stood up with several candles in her hand and stopped in front of me with a smirk.  
“Might be your gain.”  
As she passed by, I turned to Sam and lowered my voice.  
“Dude, I am so in.”  
“Yeah, she’s gonna eat you alive,” Sam laughed.  
“Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it,” I retaliated.  
Pamela passed by again and winked at Sam. “You’re invited too, grumpy.”  
“You are NOT invited,” I pointed at him.  
Later on, we were all seated around the table, which was lighted by six candles in the centre.  
“Right, take each other’s hands,” Pamela instructed. We all did and we were told, and she continued.  
“And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.”  
Under the table, she slid her hand along my inner thigh and moved it up, causing me to jump.  
“Whoa. Well, he didn’t touch me there.”  
“My mistake,” Pamela smiled to herself.  
Sam looked at bobby, smiling, and raised his eyebrows.  
I looked around, nervous and took off my shirt and pulled up the sleeve of my t-shirt to reveal the brand. Sam stared at it, shocked, and then looked at Bobby, who had already seen it.  
“Okay,“ Pamela layed her hand on it and began to chant. “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.”  
She repeated it three times before a TV flicked on to static and she continued.  
“I invoke, conjure and command . . . Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy.”  
“Castiel?” I repeated.  
“It’s name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back.”  
The white noise and static continued and the table began to shake.  
“I conjure and command you, show me your face,” Pamela repeated four times.  
The white noise, rattling and table shaking became more violent and Bobby said, “maybe we should stop.”  
“I almost got it,” she refused. “I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!”  
Suddenly, the candles flared up several feet into the air and Pamela began to scream. We all watched as her eyes flew open and were filled with a white-hot flame.  
She collapsed to the floor and the candles, rattling and white noise died away.  
“Call 9-1-1!” Bobby ordered and picked her up off the floor  
Sam flew out of his chair and into the next room, while I crouched over Pamela and Bobby.  
She was conscious but bleeding and burned; her eyelids opened again and this time revealed black, empty sockets. She lied in Bobby’s arms, sobbing.  
“I can’t see! I can’t see! Oh god!”  
In the next room, Sam was calling for an ambulance.


	2. Welcome Back

When I finally reached Bobby’s, I marched up to his front door and started pounding on it.   
The door opened and Bobby was there, looking at me as I was panting and being slightly apprehensive.   
I smiled at him cautiously and the reaction I got was suspicion, wariness.  
“Surprise,” I said.  
“I . . .I don’t . . .” Bobby stuttered and backed against a wall.  
“Yeah, me neither,” I said, walking in. “But here I am.”  
Bobby hid a silver knife behind him and as I moved toward him, he lunged at me.   
I grabbed his arm and twisted him round, trying it pin behind him but he backhanded me in the face with his other hand.  
“Bobby! Bobby, it’s me!” I shouted at him.  
“My ass!” Bobby shouted back.  
I shoved a chair between us and held up my hand, grabbing the chair with the other one..   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed and . . . You’re about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It’s me.”  
He lowered the knife and stepped forward, slowly, his mouth open in shock. He placed a hand on my shoulder, like he was feeling that I was real, and suddenly attempted to slash me again but I managed to quickly spin him round, this time succeeding in pinning his arm behind his back.  
“I am not a shapeshifter!”  
“Then you’re a Revenant!” Bobby shouted at me and I shoved him away, having the knife and holding it in front of me.  
“Alright, if I was either, could I do this, with a silver knife?” I rolled up my sleeve and gritted my teeth as I sliced above my elbow with the knife until blood appeared.  
“Dean?” Bobby said, his voice sounded like it was welling up in belief.  
“It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”  
I walked toward Bobby as broke and grabbed me, pulling me in for a tight hug. With relief, I returned the hug.   
“It’s . . . It’s good to see you boy,” he said, after we pulled apart.   
“Yeah, you too,” I agreed.  
“How did you burst out?”   
“I don’t know,” I answered, out of breath. I turned away, familiarising myself with his house, and turned back to him. “I just, uh, woke up in a pine box-”  
I was cut off by a face-full of water. I paused, spat it out and then glared at Bobby.  
“I’m not a demon either, you know?”  
“Sorry. Can’t be too careful.”  
Bobby walked further into the house and I followed him, wiping my face with a towel.  
“But . . .that don’t make a lick of sense,” he said.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re preaching to the choir.”  
“Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you’ve been buried four months,” Bobby cried. “Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -”  
“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” I followed his train of thought.  
“What do you remember?” Bobby asked me.  
“Not much. I remember I was a hellhound’s chew toy, and then . . .lights out. Then I came to, six feet under, that’s it,” I told him as he sat down. “Sam’s number’s not working. He’s, uh . . .he’s not . . .”  
“Oh, he’s alive. As far as I know,” Bobby reassured me.  
“Good . . . Wait, what do you mean ‘as far as you know’?”  
“I haven’t talked to him for months.”  
“You’re kidding? You just let him go off by himself?” I said in disbelief.  
“He was dead set on it,” Bobby shrugged in response and stood up.  
“Bobby, you should have been looking after him.”  
“I tried! These last months haven’t exactly been easy, you know? For him or me. We had to bury you.”  
Bobby looked at me with pain in his eyes.  
“Why did you bury me, anyway?” I asked, screwing up my face in confusion.  
“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But . . . Sam wouldn’t have it.”  
“Well, I’m glad he won that one.”  
“He said you’d need a body when he got you back home, somehow. That’s about all he said,” Bobby continued.  
I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean?”  
“He was quiet, real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn’t return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn’t want to be found,” he explained.  
“Oh damnit, Sammy,” I said to myself, walking in a circle an rubbing my eyes.  
“What?” Bobby asked.  
“Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.”  
“What makes you so sure?” He sat on the edge of his desk.  
I took a deep breath, ready to explain. “You should have seen the grave site, it was like a nuke went off. And then there was this . . .this force. This presence, I don’t know, but it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.”  
I took off my shirt and pulled up my sleeve to show him the brand.  
Bobby stood up and walked up to me to get a closer look. “What in the hell?”  
“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.”  
“But why?”  
“To hold up their end of the bargain,” I said with a stone face.  
“You think Sam made a deal.”  
“It’s what I would have done,” I told Bobby.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Hours later, I made a start on trying to track Sam down.  
“Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys and, uh, I lost my phone,” I said to the voice on the other end of the phone. “I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me.”  
I waited for a few moments.  
“Yeah. Name’s Wedge Antilles . . . Social is 2-4-7-4 . . . Thank you,” I said and hung up the phone and crossed over to the laptop on the table.  
“How’d you know he’d use that name?” Bobby asked.  
“You kiddin’ me? What don’t I know about that kid?”   
The laptop opened to a web browser and I typed in the address for ARC MOBILE.  
I picked up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around. “Hey, Bobby? What’s the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?”  
“Like I said. Last few months ain’t been all that easy,” he said, painfully.  
“Right,” I said, quietly and stared at him for a moment.   
I looked back to the laptop and the display showed a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator read:  
Phone Location  
263 Adams Road  
Pontiac, Illinois  
“Sam’s in Pontiac, Illinois,” I told Bobby.  
“Right near where you were planted,” he stated.  
“Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don’t you think?”  
Me and Bobby looked at each other, mutually agreeing that’s where we were gonna go.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Me and Bobby walked down a dingy hallway and knocked on the door with the number 207 inside a red heart.   
A woman opened the door, a hot young woman with dark hair, and she was wearing only a tank top and underwear. Instead of saying anything, she just looked at them, expectantly.   
“So, where is it?” She finally spoke.  
Me and Bobby looked at each other, confused. “Where’s what?”  
“The pizza . . .that takes two guys to deliver?” She told us.  
“I think we got the wrong room,” I said.   
At that moment, Sam past the door, inside, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.  
“Hey . . .is . . .”  
He stopped dead when he saw me, and he swallowed, shocked, flicking his eyes between Bobby and me.   
“Heya, Sammy,” I said quietly, with a lump in my throat.  
Sam stayed silent and looked at me, painfully. I stepped into the room, ignoring the hot young woman, who stepped aside to let me in.  
As I got closer to Sam, he pulled out a knife and lunged at me, causing the hot young woman to scream.   
I managed to block Sam’s attack and Bobby pulled him off, gripping him round the shoulders and held him back, despite his struggling.  
“Who are you?!” Sam shouted at me.  
“Like you didn’t do this!” I shouted back at him.  
“Do what?!”  
“It’s him! It’s him! Sam, I’ve been through this already, it’s really him,” Bobby cried to Sam.  
Sam stared at me and slowly stopped struggling. “But . . .”  
I stared back at him and very slowly approached him.   
“I know. I look fantastic, huh?” I had to let a smile spread.  
Sam stepped forward and threw his arms round me;  
For several seconds, we both hugged each other, heavy with emotion, while Bobby watched us with tears in his eyes.   
Sam then pushed me away at arms level and the hot young woman looked confused.  
“So, are you two, like . . .together?”   
Sam suddenly looked at her, obviously forgetting she was there. “What? No. No. He’s my brother.”  
“Uh . . .got it. I . . .I guess. Look, I should probably go,” she stuttered.  
“Yeah. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Sorry,” Sam apologised to her.  
When they were both dressed, Sam opened the door to let the hot young woman out, now dressed in a blue plaid shirt.  
“So, call me,” she said to him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure thing Kathy,” Sam nodded at her and her face fell.   
“Kristy,” she corrected him.  
“Right,” Sam said and shut the door after she left.  
When he came back into the room, he sat on the bed and I stood, leant against a counter, my arms crossed; both me and Bobby were looking at him, suspiciously.   
“So, tell me, what’d it cost?” I asked him.  
Sam smiled at me. “That girl? I don’t pay, Dean.”  
“That’s not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What’d it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?” I quizzed him.  
“You think I made a deal?” Sam looked from me to Bobby and back again.  
“That’s exactly what we think,” Bobby answered in a fatherly voice.  
“Well, I didn’t,” he looked confused  
“Don’t lie to me,” I ordered.  
“I’m not lying.”  
I advanced on him. “So what now, I’m off the hook and you’re on, is that it? You’re some demons bitch-boy? I didn’t wanna be saved like this.”  
“Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?” Sam stood to face me, angrily.  
Grabbing the front of his shirt, I quietly and rough, “there’s not other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!”  
Sam struggled and broke out of my grip.  
“I tried everything. That’s the truth. I tried opening the Devil’s Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in hell for months. For months, and I couldn’t stop it. So I’m sorry it wasn’t me, all right? Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam explained.  
“It’s okay Sammy,” I relented. “You don’t have to apologise, I believe you.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Sam’s soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question,” Bobby said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.   
“If he didn’t pull me out, then what did?” I asked.


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers it wasn;'t Demons that brought him back. Also, the mysterious saviour tries to make contact. Again

The next day, I was sat in Johnny Mac’s Diner with Sam and giving my order to a waitress.  
“Be up in a jiff,” she said and left.  
Sam came and sat opposite me, on the phone to Bobby.  
“You bet,” he said and hung up.  
“What did Bobby say?” I asked.  
“Pam’s stable and out of I.C.U.”  
“And blind because of us,” I said, feeling really guilty.  
“And we still have no clue who we’re dealing with,” Sam shook his head.  
“That’s not entirely true,” I pointed out.  
“No?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. with the right mumbo jumbo, we could summon him, bring him right to us,” I suggested.  
“You’re crazy. Absolutely not.”  
“We’ll work him over. I mean, after what he did?”  
“Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?” Sam looked at me like I was crazy.  
“You got a better idea?” I raised both eyebrows.  
“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons it town, right?”  
“Okay.”  
“So, we go find them. Someone’s gotta know something about something,” Sam told me, shaking his head.  
The waitress returned with two plates of pie and set them on the table.  
“Thanks,” Sam said to her.  
She sat down on a chair at the end of the table and I looked at her, smirking.  
“You angling for a tip?” I flirted.  
“I’m sorry, I thought you were looking for us,” she said and for a moment, her eyes flashed black; a uniformed guy by the counter and a cook behind the counter also flashed their eyes black and the uniformed man went to the door, locked it before standing in front of it.  
“Dean. To hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky a duck,” the demon waitress said, her eyes flashing back to normal.  
“That’s me.”  
“So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?” She sneered.  
“I like to think it’s because of my perky nipples,” I said, sarcastically, smiling. “I don’t know. Wasn’t my doing, I don’t know who pulled me out.  
“Right, you don’t,” the demon waitress said, obviously not believing me.  
“No. I don’t.”  
“Lying is a sin, you know.”  
“I’m not lying but I’d like to find out, so if you wouldn’t mind enlightening me, Flo.” I said.  
“Mind your tone with me, boy. I’ll drag you back to hell myself,” she warned.  
Sam, who had been staring daggers at her through this, shifted to attack but I held up a hand and he stopped, settling back into his seat.  
“No, you won’t,” I told demon waitress, smugly.  
“No?”  
“No. ’Cos if you would, you would have done it already. Fact is, you don’t know who cut me loose. And you’re just as spooked as we are. And you’re looking for answers.” I took a breath. “Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit, hmm?. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I’m guessing at your pay grade that they don’t tell you squat. ’Cos whoever it was, they want me out. And they’re a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don’t come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.”  
The demon waitress threatened, “I’m going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.”  
I leant forward, my eyes challenging her. I slapped her round the face, which she took, so I threw another but she just sat back up, looking at Sam.  
“That’s what I thought. Let’s go, Sam,” I said.  
We both stood up and the demon sat there, fuming.  
Just to add to the insult, I pulled a roll of cash out of my pocket and carefully peeled off a ten dollar bill and dropped it on the table.  
“For the pie,” I told her and me and Sam left.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
That night, in the motel room, while I was dozing on the sofa with a large book on my lap, Sam snuck out without me hearing and drove off in my car.  
While I was still sleeping, the television flicked onto the static and the radio started playing whatever channel it was left on as well, waking me up. I rubbed the sleep out my eyes and after looking to my left, realised it was the TV had woke me up. The static was now all-too-familiar so I grabbed the shotgun that was leaning against my bed and jumped up.  
I looked at Sam’s bed and when I saw it was empty, I carried on heading to the motel door, the shotgun held up in front of me..  
The noise started again, the painfully high-pitched tone and I grabbed my left ear, keeping the rifle in my right hand, aimed at the door. A mirror that was on the ceiling cracked as the noise got even louder and I dropped the rifle, holding both hands over my ears as all the glass in the room shattered, making me scream when the cracked mirror splintered over me.  
Bobby burst into the room, just as more glass shattered.  
“Dean!” he shouted.  
After things had settled down, I gave Bobby my idea of summoning up this Castiel guy, and after some convincing, Bobby agreed so that night we hunted down an abandoned warehouse.


	4. I'm The One Who Gripped You Tight and Raised You From Perdition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally meets the hero who saved him from the pit. Castiel. An angel of the lord. Also Sam has a few things going on that Dean doesn't know about. Tut tut Sammy

While me and Bobby were searching for the perfect abandoned warehouse, Sam was up to something else, something he knew we wouldn’t agree with.  
He snuck into the darkened diner that we were in earlier and slipped the picking tools back into his shirt pocket. There was a song playing on the jukebox and he snuck further in to see the chef from earlier lying on the floor, face-down, with his hands bloody.  
He knelt down and turned to man over but found he was dead, his eyes burned out and blood caked on his cheeks.  
Sam stood up and someone tackled him from behind, throwing him down onto a table and breaking it; she kept punching his face and he managed to throw her off by head butting her a few times. When he managed to push her away, he could see she also had burned out eyes, empty eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looked both terrified and terrifying.  
“Your eyes,” Sam gasped.  
“I can still smell your soul a mile away,” the demon waitress said to him.  
“It was here. You saw it,” he said, referring to whatever burned out Pam’s eyes.  
The demon waitress was sobbing and nodded. “I saw it.”  
“What was it?” Sam asked.  
“It’s the end. We’re dead. We’re all dead,” she gasped.  
“What did you see?” He asked again, insisting.  
“Go to hell,” the demon waitress snapped.  
“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you,” he sneered back at her.  
Sam stood back, planted his feet and closed his eyes in concentration. He extended his right hand toward the demon.  
The demon waitress heaved and began to vomit black smoke into her hands and within seconds, the body collapsed onto the floor as the demon was sucked back down into the pit. Sam opened his eyes and made his way to body, checked the woman’s pulse and sighed in disappointment.  
“Damn it.”  
The kitchen door opened and a woman walked out but Sam looked at her, apparently not surprised to see her. It was the hot young woman from earlier, in the motel room.  
“Getting pretty slick there. Sam. Better all the time,” she said.  
Sam gave her a smouldering look and returned his gaze to the dead woman at his feet, his face falling.  
“What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?” Sam asked Ruby, who was now, obviously, in a new meat suit.  
“I wish I knew,” she answered.  
“We were thinking some high-level demon pulled Dean out.”  
“No way. Sam, human souls don’t just walk out hell and back into their bodies easy,” she said, shaking her head and continued. “They sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It’s cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody.”  
“Then what can?” Sam asked her.  
“Nothing I’ve ever seen before.”  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Unable to find a Warehouse, me and Bobby picked a barn and inside, Bobby drew a white symbol in the ground with white spray paint. On the ceiling, walls and rest of the floor, we had painted similar signs.  
“That’s a hell of an art project you got going there,” I told Bobby as I was setting up equipment on a table.  
“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” Bobby explained and asked, “how you doin’?”  
“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we’re pretty much set to catch and kill everything I’ve ever heard of,” I told him.  
“This is still a bad idea.”  
“Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times,” I said, exasperated. “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?”  
Bobby looked at and reluctantly, he went over to another desk, took a pinch of some powder from a bowl and sprinkled it into a larger bowl. It began to smoke and he started chanting in Latin.  
It seemed to us that the spell didn’t work cos a half hour later, we were each sat on a table still waiting and swinging our legs, me playing with a knife against mine.  
“You sure you did the ritual right?” I asked Bobby, just to be answered with a look. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”  
As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Me and Bobby jumped off the table, armed ourselves with the shotguns and positioned ourselves at the far end of the warehouse.  
“Wishful thinking but maybe it’s just the wind,” I raised an eyebrow at Bobby.  
The light bulbs started smashing and the doors burst in as a sexy, gorgeous man, in a business suit and trenchcoat stalked in.  
More light bulbs above his head shattered in a shower of sparks as he walked underneath them, right through the protection sigils on the floor.  
As he approached us, me and Bobby fired at him but the shots had no effect, they didn’t even slow him down; I took the magic knife as he got closer.  
“Who are you?” I asked, sensing already that this was Castiel, the Castiel that had burned out Pam’s eyes..  
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” he answered.  
“Yeah, thanks for that,” I said, sarcastically and plunged the knife into his chest.  
The man looked just looked down at it and unconcerned, pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. I looked him, gob smacked, and then looked to Bobby.  
Behind, Bobby attacked him and without even looking, the man grabbed Bobby’s weapon and used it to swing Bobby round; when facing him, the man touched Bobby on the forehead with two fingers and Bobby crumpled to the floor.  
“We need to talk, Dean. Alone,” he finally spoke.  
The man made his way over to the table and I crouched over Bobby checking his pulse; I scowled at the man.  
“Your friend’s alive,” he assured me without looking up from the table.  
“Who are you?” I snapped.  
“Castiel.”  
“Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?”  
“I’m an angel of the Lord,” he answered, finally looking up from the table  
I glared at him and stood up..  
“Get the hell out of here. There’s no such thing.” Like I was going to believe that.  
“This is your problem, Dean, you have no faith.”  
Lightning flashed and behind Castiel, large shadowed wings appeared, stretching off into the distance.  
“Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman’s eyes,” I snarled at him.  
“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be . . .overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that,” Castiel explained.  
“You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?” I asked and he nodded. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”  
“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you be would one of them. I was wrong,” he said.  
“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” I used my sarcasm.  
“This? This is . . .a vessel,” Castiel looked down and fingered the trenchcoat.  
“You’re possessing some poor bastard?” I scowled.  
“He’s a devout man, he actually prayed for this,” he set me straight.  
“Well, I’m not buying what you’re selling. So, who are you really?”  
“I told you,” Castiel frowned.  
“Right. And why would an angel rescue me?” I screwed up my face.  
“Good things do happen, Dean,” the angel approached me.  
“Not in my experience.”  
“What’s the matter?” Castiel asked and tilted his head to the side. “You don’t think you deserve to be saved.”  
“Why’d you do it?”  
“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”


End file.
